


Until Kingdom Come

by TwistedNymph



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNymph/pseuds/TwistedNymph
Summary: One family destined for royalty. One family destined for nothing. A young prince, blissfully unaware of what his future entails. A young stonemason, carelessly wishing to become a knight. Will their love be enough to convince the hearts of many or will they die trying?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Fire. Smoke. The screams of victory, of loss. Battering rams against solid keep doors. Is this what war is? How are you supposed to describe it? Sasuke wasn't sure. Not anymore. How many wars until every kingdom and every piece of land is in peace? Sasuke wasn't sure about that either. Rubble falls, coating the once clean floor. How many meetings were held? How many loyal soldiers were knighted? A king should know... Surely.

Sasuke sat upon his throne, nestled in the far south of the large open room. Statues that once stood tall, crumbled. Space that used to be filled with adoring citizens, empty. A beautiful kingdom with strong ties and a strong family to guide it now swallowed in the fiery revenge in the form of a siege to take back the crown.

Sasuke grew impatient. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He shouldn't be here. Is this all there is? A strict upbringing, limited contact with anyone other than for business and an arranged marriage? All of that and for what? So he could sit in a keep and listen to the screams of his people as kingdoms he thought were allied take advantage of the siege? He hoped not but... That's what everything was pointing towards.

The screams of the common people didn't bother him anymore, they just became white noise. A background soundtrack that had repeat way too much. The slashing of metal against metal echoed just outside the door, but it was slowing. There were only so many knights in his army that stayed loyal. Many fled, for their safety or the safety of their family. Only few stayed behind. Sasuke didn't mind, he had given them the option. He wasn't planning to survive the attack anyway.

Truth is, Sasuke didn't care anymore. He didn't care for being king. He didn't care for himself. His wife and children, both sons and daughters, had already fled the kingdom. They were safe. Another king will take care of them. So Sasuke sat on his throne surrounded by memories, regrets and accomplishments. He had the option to leave with them, but he was king now. He would be labelled cowardly as he was meant to fight and protect his country till the end.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. He wondered how different life would be if he was born as someone else, not a prince. Would he be safe? Would the siege even happen? Probably not... It was rumours about him that started the fight in the first place. Regret rushed through his core, was it his stupid behaviour that was risking and ending the lives of so many innocent people? Even if not, how long until another king made the same mistake? Sasuke rested his head promptly on his hand. What makes a king? Family, of course but... What really makes a king? Sasuke couldn't figure out the answer. He was only king because his father was king and his fathers father was king. That's all this was, a long line of one family who happened to have power. Sasuke didn't get a choice, especially not as a young boy.

Sasuke remembered the day he became king. The goals and dreams he had set himself. The challenges he knew he would face. They all seemed so distant now, so pointless and unachievable. He glanced down towards the floor and his eye caught the glimpse of a pin nestled in his tunic. The pin resembled a young lamb, fresh out of its mothers womb. Memories of a young prince and a young stonemason came rushing back. His biggest regret but... It didn't matter now. Sasuke rose from his throne, his crown sat upon his head. Hands fell upon the hilt of his sword. He tightened his grip on both the pin and the hilt as he pulled the carbon-steel sword from the scabbard attached to his thigh.

It wouldn't be long until the enemy breached the castle. Sasuke stepped towards the large doors, the only things keeping him safe. He didn't care anymore. This would be his last battle, and after that it's up to the gods to judge him.

* * *

**I feel like I have a little explaining to do. So I basically took a lot of time off, I haven't been writing but I recently revamped this 7 year old laptop and I found so many old plans I never got around to writing so I figured I would start again. It's a great way to get rid of stress and especially during what's happening in the world. Either way I'm gonna be writing again so I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. The Lion and the Lamb

The early morning sun shone through open windows into one of the many rooms that filled the main keep. Birds outside chirped happily and hounds barked as they awaited their breakfast. Sasuke's eyes cracked open gently as he shuffled under his bed of linen and fur. The mornings were quiet, but not too quiet. Outside sounds filled his room as his eyes adjusted to the light. A smell of breakfast foods wafted through the hallways coming from the kitchen. Footsteps echoed through the hall and there was a faint knock on the door.

"Sasuke, my dear, have you awoken?" The voice on the other side of the door said, hushed.

"Yes, mother" Sasuke called out as the door opened and his mother walked in. Mikoto smiled at her son as she walked over towards the bed and sat calmly next to him. Mikoto extended an arm and brushed her sons hair out of his face before ushering him out of bed,

"Breakfast is almost ready, my love, I have arranged your wet nurse to bring your clothes for the day. Get dressed and meet us in the dining room, we have some exciting news for you" she said with a smile,

"thank you, mother" Sasuke said calmly as she rose from her chair and quietly left the room.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He took a moment to glance around his room, he was surrounded by strong walls with tapestries his mother made lining them. Sasuke was born into the right family, not a lot of people could say that. His mother was a queen, she always wore beautiful embroidered gowns and his father was the king. A strong leader with a fearless army. Sasuke felt safe when in the castle grounds, but he also felt safe when running around the kingdom. He was the prince, adored by all and first in line to the throne. Sasuke giggled to himself, it was strange to believe that he could technically lead a kingdom and 8 years old, although incredibly unlikely. Sasuke did have an older brother, Itachi, who should be the rightful heir but Itachi showed no interest in the throne. The moment Itachi turned 13 he signed himself up for the kings guard and now at 14 he has swiftly rose through the ranks, much to their fathers disapproval. Sasuke chuckled lightly to himself as he remembered many of the disputes his father and older brother had gone through, but in the end Itachi's mind had been made and nothing could change that.

There was another knock at the door, a few moments passed before Sasuke's wet nurse entered holding his embellished tunic and trousers. Sasuke smiled at her as she bowed before gently laying his clothes on the bed and swiftly leaving. He was left alone in silence again, but Sasuke didn't mind as much. His days were mostly filled with lessons from his mother and tutors and his free time was filled with exploring the kingdom. Sasuke quickly got dressed and headed out of his room down the halls of the keep. Eventually he reached the dining room which was bustling with activity. Cooks and servants were walking in and out, seating him at the table with his mother and brother, taking his order and hurrying out of the families way. Mornings were always like this, quick and loud.

Sasuke sat at the table, his head spinning around as he watched each servant appear and then disappear as quick as the day turns to night. He turned to face his mother and brother, smiling at them as food was dropped off in front of him.

"Good morning, Sasuke, Itachi" Mikoto said quietly,

"Morning" Itachi said as he held a mug of ale in his hands,

"Morning" Sasuke said gleefully as he tucked into his breakfast of bacon eggs and toast.

"Please Itachi, you mustn't let your father see you drinking this early" Mikoto begged as she observed her eldest son,

"Mother, you know I am a man and a knight at that, if I wish to drink I will drink" Itachi said quietly but respectfully,

"Let the boy drink!" A voice boomed from the other side of the dining room, "if the gods be on our side he will drink himself half to death before I die, then he will have no choice but to be king. King's guard don't favour drunks"

Sasuke's head swung around as his father stepped across the dining room. Fugaku walked like he owned the place, and in a way it was true.

"Dear.. Please do not tempt the fates with such nonsense" Mikoto pleaded softly as Fugaku took his place at the head of the table. Itachi furrowed his brow as he dumped the ale onto the stone floor and diverted his eyes away from his fathers.

"Good morning Father!" Sasuke said excitedly,

"And you, my child. My, he has a lot of energy, reminds me of myself in those days" Fugaku said, snapping his fingers at the maids that gathered.

"Now" Mikoto said, raising from her chair, capturing the gaze of both her sons, "Sasuke, we have some news for you. Only a few more years until you are deemed a man, like your brother, there are some skills you must know before you each that prime age" Sasuke's eyes lit up as he hung onto his mothers words, "we have arranged horse back riding sessions for you this afternoon, and tomorrow? Archery"

Sasuke jumped up out of his chair, excitement clear in his eyes. "Thank you mother! Thank you father! I will not disappoint you!" Sasuke shouted,

"Now now, sit down, have you finished your breakfast?" Mikoto asked gently, smiling at her sons enthusiasm. Itachi didn't show the same enthusiasm when he was offered the opportunity, instead he argued until he could train with a sword. Mikoto quietly thanked the gods under the breath for such an appreciative child. Sasuke sat back down, but nodded enthusiastically. "Then you may go" she said, not looking up from her breakfast.

Sasuke bounced out of his seat and ran out of the castle into the main grounds. He made sure to stop by the kennels and throw the hounds a piece of bacon he smuggled out before continuing his sprint into the main market place of the kingdom. Sasuke passed many familiar faces and waved as he ran to his usual meeting spot, a small cubby to the right of the centre of the market place. Once he reached his destination he stopped and calmly awaited his friend.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called out and Sasuke turned around to see his friend running towards him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called back, waving enthusiastically, "I have some amazing news"

Naruto didn't wear as nice clothes as Sasuke did, in fact Naruto's clothes were often tattered and he was usually covered in dirt. Sasuke didn't mind though, he liked Naruto's attitude and the two always had a lot of fun when they were together. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto wasn't royalty. Naruto lived in the market place with the rest of the city, he was the son of a stonemason. Their friendship was unlikely, rare even, but Sasuke was able to see more than just money when he looked at Naruto. The king and queen were unaware of the friendship the two boys held, they were blissfully unaware of the antics Sasuke got up to, and Sasuke was aware of his power over the guards.

Naruto liked Sasuke, he was interesting and unique, exotic almost. While growing up in the city, Naruto hardly saw anyone with nice clothes nevermind the things Sasuke wore. The two met almost daily, Sasuke was always wearing something different. Some days it was a fancy cloak with the Uchiha crest sewed into it, other days was a fancy tunic with gems and patterns. Naruto always wore the same thing, an old linen tunic he got off his father. It was covered in holes and moths seemed to enjoy it too. Naruto didn't mind though. The two boys knew they were from vastly different worlds, but at 8 years old they didn't care.

"What's the news?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"My mother has arranged archery and horse back riding lessons for me! I'm starting this afternoon!" Sasuke said, matching Naruto's energy.

"That's so fun!" Naruto exclaimed, "you'll have to show me all of the cool things you learn!"

"I will! I could probably teach you too! If I get really good!" Sasuke said with a grin.

The two spent a few hours messing around in the market place. They pulled tricks on the vendors and guards that surrounded the area and when confronted Sasuke would threaten them with his position. This happened so often that most of the village folk were used to it and started ignoring them or handing out the occasional scraps to keep them happy. The market slowly started to die down, crowds dispersing and stores starting to close leaving Sasuke and Naruto with little people to bug. Eventually, the two sat down on a rock that was against one of the walls surrounding the market, a few guards were stationed only metres away.

"Oh do you want to see what my father is working on?" Naruto asked excitedly, his house and fathers workshop wasn't too far from the main market so it wouldn't take too long to travel. Sasuke looked at the sky, studying the sun's position. It was getting late, his lessons would start soon.

"I don't know, Naruto... Mother is expecting me back soon" Sasuke said quietly,

"Oh please? It won't take long I promise" Naruto begged his friend, Sasuke let a grin creep onto his face,

"Okay fine" he said and Naruto rejoiced.

The two stood up from their spot and headed further into the village until the gate to the castle was out of site. Sasuke rarely went too far from the castle, his mother told him it was dangerous, that people would kidnap him and sell him for gold. Sasuke stayed close to Naruto who ventured effortlessly through the maze of small houses until they reached a tiny shop on the corner near the river that flowed through the city.

"This is your house?" Sasuke asked, slightly shocked. Although he knew his friend wasn't on the same level as he was, he was still slightly shocked. In Sasuke's eyes a stonemason was a powerful man, building keeps and cities with their bare hands.

"Yeah, I know it's small but father doesn't get many customers, It doesn't pay much, but it keeps a roof over our head and food on the table" Naruto said humbly,

"It's cute!" Sasuke said with a smile as they both headed into the shop.

"Father! We have a visitor" Naruto called out, sure enough a man appeared from behind door. His hair shone blonde like Naruto's and had the same dirt on his face, which Sasuke now learned is cement. Naruto's father took a look at Sasuke, who was stood shyly next to Naruto. Shock appeared on his face,

"Oh my! My lord, what can I do for you? Don't you have a personal stonemason?" Naruto's father panicked,

"I'm not here on business, Naruto is my friend. He was hoping to show me something you have been working on" Sasuke said politely, he watched as the panic seemed to almost wash away off of Naruto's fathers face.

"Ah my work... No need my lord, it is nothing more than a passion project, no reason to waste your time"

"Please... It would honour me to see it" Sasuke insisted as Naruto's father sheepishly agreed and fetched a small vase.

"Pottery?" Sasuke asked as he took a look at it, the vase had many designs and details shaped into the ceramics. "My... This is beautiful" Sasuke said, admittedly he wasn't expecting such work from a stonemason who wasn't even employed by the crown, but everyone had their skills.

"Thank you, my lord" Naruto's father said, still in shock and confusion on how his own son managed to befriend the Uchiha prince.

"Want to see my room?" Naruto asked excitedly and Sasuke nodded, soon enough the two were gone as quick as they arrived. Naruto's father, Minato, leaned against a wall in order to support himself from the sudden bloodrush and shock he had received.

Naruto took Sasuke into a small room in the corner of the house, although Sasuke thought of it more as a shack. Inside the room there was an old dusty window, a broken chair and a mattress that seemed older than his father. Sasuke gulped at the site. He didn't want to be disrespectful to his friend, but he had never been in a situation like this before. He much preferred when they ran around the city, Sasuke was worried he would catch something from all the dust and rodents that seemed to live on this side of the city.

"I wanna tell you a secret" Naruto said as he plopped himself down on the mattress. Sasuke stayed standing, lost in thought. Should he sit down? What if something bit him? Should he stand? What if his friend thought he was being disrespectful? Sasuke soon swallowed his pride and gently sat down on the mattress, freezing up as something brushed across his leg.

"A secret?" Sasuke asked, trying to focus more on what Naruto was trying to tell him rather than the rodent that just touched him.

"Yeah! But you can't tell anyone okay? Swear on it!" Naruto demanded,

"I swear" Sasuke said, nodding in agreement,

"Okay!" Naruto said, taking a deep breath in, "I want to be a knight!"

"You want to be... A knight?" Sasuke asked, confused, expecting the secret to be much bigger,

"Yes! You'll be king one day right? I want to be your faithful knight! To ride into battle with you and put my life on the line for you!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and pretending to wield a sword.

Sasuke giggled, jumping up with him and pretending to duel, the two laughed until Naruto pretended to surrender himself as he fell onto the mattress pretending to be dead. Sasuke raised his arms in fake victory and allowed himself to fall onto the mattress too.

"Maybe when I'm king I will make you my knight" Sasuke said with a smile,

"I'd like that a lot" Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling.

Sasuke's eyes drifted towards the window, he stared at the sun setting over the forest just outside the kingdom. Suddenly, he sat up, "my lessons! I have to go, I'm sorry Naruto I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said as he quickly stood up and ran out of the house leaving Naruto in his room and confused.

Panicked, Sasuke ran through the village until he ran straight into the back of an on-duty guard. The guard turned around and stared down at the prince,

"Your father is looking for you" the guard said with a deep voice, Sasuke gulped,

"I know, I am going back now" Sasuke said, trying to sound tough,

"I know" the guard said as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar on his tunic and slowly walked back towards the keep. Sasuke struggled against the guards grip but eventually accepted his defeat and walked back under control of one of the kings guard.

Sasuke was marched back to the keep and thrown into the main hall where his father sat prominently on the throne. Sasuke spotted his mother who was sat on a small chair to the right of his father, her hair was covering what appeared to be a large slap on her cheek. Sasuke gulped again. Itachi watched from the balcony, he was stood with a few of his friends that he trained with, even Itachi knew better than to act up in a situation like this.

"Do you realise who you are" Fugaku asked, his voice booming across the almost empty hall.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said weakly,

"You are a prince" Fugaku said, "An Uchiha, royalty" the room was silent, fear crept into Sasuke's heart. "What do you think you are doing running amuck with commoners, dirty peasants?!" Fugaku demanded, Sasuke was shocked. He thought he had hidden his tracks so well, "Do you really think you can control my own guard?!"

"You said a good king is friends with his people" Sasuke shouted out, quoting something his father had told him when he was young,

"Silence!" Fugaku boomed, "This!" he said, gesturing in Sasuke's direction, "is not what I meant. You are not to befriend scum, you are to be respectful, you are to be kind, you are not permitted to run around the commons ruining your clothes and getting involved with criminals"

"He's not a criminal he's the son of a stonemason and he's my friend" Sasuke shouted, almost pleading with his father.

"Guards!" Fugaku boomed again, "fetch me the boy, he will be killed in the square"

"FATHER NO" Sasuke screamed

"This is out of your control, Sasuke" Fugaku said firmly,

"Father please" Sasuke pleaded, "I'll never speak to him again, I'll never miss my meetings, I promise"

Fugaku paused, he looked down at Sasuke who had his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face, he glanced at his wife who looked at him in the same way. Fugaku sighed,

"So be it" he said, "but mark my words child, you disobey me again and you will regret it. Dismissed"

Sasuke took the opportunity to run out of the hall and up to his room. He slammed the door and screamed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. There was a faint knock at his door,

"Sasuke.. My child" His mother said,

"Go away" Sasuke shouted,

"Please, dear, let me explain" she said again but this time Sasuke didn't answer.

Mikoto opened the door and walked into the room, sitting quietly on Sasuke's bed.

"He wants to be a knight" Sasuke mumbled, he was stood at the window, staring down towards the kennels below.

"Pardon?" Mikoto asked,

"Naruto... That's his name, my friend... He wants to be a knight... But his father is a stonemason"

"Oh my sweet boy" Mikoto said, standing up and walking over to where Sasuke was stood, wrapping her arms around him. "The gods have blessed you with this life, why waste it on a stonemason? You are a lion cub, my dear, destined for great things... Your friend is nothing more than a lamb. You'll see, just rest now, let me keep you safe"

**XxX**

Over the next few years Sasuke obeyed his promise to his father. He stopped leaving the castle as much and instead trained with his brother or one of the kennel boys. Sasuke took his lessons and studied hard, he learned archery and learned how to ride horseback. By the time he turned 13 he was ready to be called a man.

Naruto was confused, one day Sasuke just stopped showing up. Naruto thought he was busy, so he kept trying but eventually it became too much. He didn't want to give up on his dream, on his promise, so he started talking to a blacksmiths son. He was able to borrow wooden sticks and pretend they were swords, together they would spare and learn from each other. They would watch the guards practicing and copied them. Naruto made a new friend, but he never forgot Sasuke.

Sasuke ended up learning a lot more about the kingdom than he originally knew. He was turning into a fine young prince with more respect towards the throne than his older brother who still refused to take part.

Naruto was no longer part of Sasuke's life, and Sasuke's father was joyful. Fugaku could never control Itachi, but he could control Sasuke. The fear of getting someone killed was enough for Sasuke to obey his fathers wishes, and he turned into a fine man. Naruto still thought about Sasuke, he would pray to the gods for answers, but answers never came. Even after seven years, when both boys were 15, Naruto still visited that spot, their spot. He would sit for hours, or days at a time, remembering his old friend. Sasuke would visit the spot too, but not officially. He would send guards to stand near it and give him information, Sasuke wished he could have seen Naruto face to face, but knowing he was alive and healthy was enough.

Sasuke lay in bed one night, listening to his father and mother arguing. He would wait for the slap and the bang, his mother being hit and falling to the floor. This happened every night. A growing hatred for his father was forming, a hatred of what being king meant. Sasuke promised to himself that night, under the watchful eye of Astraios, the titan god of stars and planets, that when he became king he would abolish those foolish rules which is father holds so dear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ! I find myself wanting to update more frequently but I simply don't have the time of day! Wish I had the same free time I had a few years ago, either way I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
